In this proposal, Omega Optics Inc., the University of Texas at Austin and Houston Methodist Hospital Research Institute jointly propose an integrated lab-on-chip system that can isolate exosomes and microvesicles from serum using ciliated micropillar array and perform multiplexing miRNA detection using label-free microarray based on multiple photonic crystal microcavity device coupled to a photonic crystal waveguide. The proposed program will develop a portable diagnostic device suitable for hightly parallel, label-free cancer diagnosis based on miRNA identification. The system can detect cancer with high sensitivity and specificity using patient serum sample. The novel system design and integration can be easily extended to many other diseases detection by analyzing cell free nucleic acid.